


nightswimming deserves a quiet night

by sescudos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Steve & Robin are friends, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Are Best Friends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sescudos/pseuds/sescudos
Summary: Robin liga para Billy preocupada com Steve e onde ele pode ter ido.Billy sabe exatamente onde encontrá-lo.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 1





	nightswimming deserves a quiet night

O telefone toca e eu quase pulo do sofá. Desde que Neil foi embora e me deixou aqui com Max e Susan, eu passo os dias esperando e me assustando com qualquer barulhinho. Esperando que ele volte e me bata tanto que eu morra… esperando que ele não volte mesmo.

Neil estava no Starcourt aquele dia, trabalhando como espião para os russos. Como ele conseguiu isso sendo tão burro, eu nunca vou entender. Depois que Eleven destruiu o Mind Flayer e Joyce e Hopper fecharam o portal, ele desapareceu do mapa e eu realmente espero que ele não volte mais. Morto ou não, do outro lado ou aqui, tanto faz pra mim desde que ele fique onde está.

Quando atendo o telefone, reconheço a voz de Robin. Cada vez que ela fala eu lembro dos seus gritos e gemidos insatisfeitos na base russa. “Bills?”

“Oi, Robin.”

“Você falou com o Steve hoje?”

 _Não, não falei mas queria ter falado_ , é o que quero responder. Desde que nós três nos metemos com os soviéticos e passamos pela tortura juntos, estamos inseparáveis. Steve e eu conversamos por horas depois de voltarmos do hospital, pedimos desculpas um ao outro e nos entendemos. Poucas situações fariam a máscara que eu usava simplesmente desaparecer e o que vivemos juntos é uma dessas poucas situações. Temos nos ajudado muito e toda sexta a noite nos vemos, quando as crianças se reúnem aqui, nos Byers ou nos Wheeler. Eleven praticamente mora aqui agora, uma vez que Hopper se foi e ela gosta muito de Max. O resto do tempo ela passa com Joyce e os meninos.

“Não falei. Porque?”

“Ele estava estranho no trabalho hoje e saiu mais cedo. Acho que está em um dos dias ruins.”

Steve, definitivamente, é o mais afetado de todos. Talvez porque essa seja minha primeira vez enfrentando isso, assim como Robin, e ele já sabia desse mundo a mais tempo. Ele carrega o taco para cima e para baixo e tentei várias vezes mostrar que está seguro. Que eu o manteria seguro.

Desde o primeiro dia que o vi, eu queria beijar Steve Harrington. Mas com o pai que eu tenho – tinha – e depois de tudo que passei na Califórnia, só vesti meu personagem e tentei ignorar minha vontade. O que foi muito difícil considerando que eu e ele éramos os dois únicos caras legais dessa cidade, mesmo que eu agisse da forma contrária.

Naquele dia, vê-lo apanhando e recebendo de um russo a injeção em seu pescoço foi o suficiente para eu conseguir, depois de tentar por vários minutos, deslocar meu dedão, tirar minha mão de uma das algemas e bater no russo com a cadeira que eu estava sentado. Se não fosse pela situação que estávamos vivendo, eu teria aproveitado mais o olhar que Steve me deu quando nós estávamos saindo de nossa prisão. Me sentia a _porra_ de um super-herói.

E basicamente é isso que tenho sido para ele nesses últimos dois meses. Quando ele aparece na janela do meu quarto, para que Max não o veja, tremendo e chorando, quando eu vou até sua casa para lhe dar carona até o trabalho ou quando deixo que ele fique na piscina da cidade depois do horário de funcionamento porque ele só quer voltar a nadar e não consegue na sua casa depois de Barb. Nesses dias eu sento na borda da piscina, aproveitando o fim do dia e a forma como ele relaxa quando o chamo para se encaixar entre as minhas pernas e massageio seus ombros.

Eu também não estou muito bem mas grande parte dos meus problemas foi embora. Eu tenho meus momentos e ele quase sempre está lá quando preciso: o dia que achei que tinha visto meu pai na rua e apareci na porta dele hiperventilando, a vez que fomos ao cinema com Robin e saímos de lá correndo porque juramos que as saídas estavam sendo trancadas, quando ela precisou tomar uma injeção no hospital por causa de uma infecção de ouvido e ficamos os três de mãos dadas, quase chorando, deixando o enfermeiro bastante confuso.

“Vou procurar, Robin. Ele te falou alguma coisa?”

“Não… você quer ajuda? Posso tentar sair agora.”

“Tá tranquilo. Vou procurá-lo. Acho que sei onde pode estar.”

Nós desligamos e pego minhas chaves. Estou de folga hoje mas o caminho que faço é o caminho do trabalho porque tenho quase certeza que ele estará lá. Isso me acalma um pouco e me prometo que só vou me desesperar caso eu não o encontre na piscina. Só quero tirar Steve de lá, deixar ele em casa e ter certeza de que está bem.

 _Não foi uma boa ideia dar a cópia da chave do portão de entrada da piscina pra ele_ , eu penso quando finalmente chego e estaciono meu carro ao lado do seu. _Encontrei_. Respiro aliviado porque a minha cabeça ansiosa já estava formando vários cenários trágicos de como encontraria Steve.

Ao passar pela recepção ligo para Robin só pra avisar que está tudo bem e sigo em direção aos vestiários. Ele não está lá mas vejo sua mochila aberta em um dos bancos.

Com cuidado para não assustá-lo, chego na área da piscina. Ele está sentado em uma das cadeiras e seu taco na cadeira ao lado.

“Oi, Billy,” Steve diz, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto entre as mãos. Ele sabia que eu o encontraria.

“Oi, baby.” Eu respondo já querendo sentar ao seu lado, mas me contenho e sento na mesma cadeira que estava o taco com pregos. Coloco-o no chão e ele levanta rapidamente a cabeça. “Calma, não vou tirar de perto de você. Quer conversar?”

“Não, Bills, eu quero… eu quero superar! Quero poder entrar na piscina da minha casa, quero não me assustar quando alguém mexe nessa merda de taco, quero… sei lá, quero sair com você sem estar com medo.”

Respiramos fundo. “Você precisa se dar mais tempo, Steve.” Eu não sei o que falar nesses momentos porque não tive tempo de aprender esse tipo de coisa enquanto tentava sobreviver ao meu próprio pai dentro da minha casa.

Mas eu lembro do dia que estava com medo do mar depois que levei um _caldo_ quando ainda morava na Califórnia. Naquele dia minha mãe me levou a praia, tomamos sorvete, ficamos um bom tempo na areia antes que ela entrasse comigo na água e me ensinasse a surfar. Ganhei minha primeira prancha na mesma semana e desde então nunca mais tive medo da água.

É por isso que tiro a camisa e corro pra dentro dos vestiários para pegar uma das minhas bermudas de uniforme de salva-vidas e não molhar minha calça jeans.

“O que está fazendo?” Steve me pergunta quando puxo-o pelas mãos.

“Confia em mim. Você não precisa do taco pra te proteger mais, eu estou aqui.”

Ele sorri e falo para entrar na água. Essa parte já é mais confortável pra ele então não foi tão difícil. Não estava muito quente, especialmente agora que escurecia no fim do verão, mas nós não temos nos importado com isso nos últimos dias. Pra mim, é a vontade de estar com ele que me faz ignorar os arrepios. Eu espero que pra ele seja a mesma coisa… só pode ser, certo? O que mais faria ele ficar nessa piscina comigo e não com as crianças ou com Robin?

Deve ter algum motivo pra ele me escolher, dia após dia.

Nos primeiros minutos, a posição é a mesma de sempre: eu sentado na borda da piscina com as pernas na água e Steve entre elas, minhas mãos trabalhando nos pontos de tensão dos seus ombros, subindo as vezes para sua nuca. Vez ou outra ele apertava meus pés, copiando meus movimentos e eu fecho os olhos para aproveitar a sensação das suas mãos me tocando.

Nossos toques se tornaram mais rotineiros conforme o tempo passava. A primeira vez foi logo depois de tudo que aconteceu. A droga nos fez desmaiar praticamente ao mesmo tempo e fomos levados pra um hospital militar secreto, quase mortos pela quantidade da substância no nosso sistema. Eu, ele e Robin dividimos um quarto e no nosso último dia fomos todos para a casa de Steve. Comemos os doces que ele ainda tinha no armário e ninguém deu falta dele porque desde que tudo aconteceu os pais dele estavam viajando. Na hora de ir embora, Steve deu uma carona para Robin e para mim. Ela saiu do carro segurando as lágrimas e eu fingi que não precisei me segurar também. Antes de irmos para minha casa, Steve me disse que não ficava confortável em me deixar com Neil e colocou uma de suas mãos na minha coxa, apertando-a. Meu corpo ficou tenso e me preocupei com tudo aquilo que me preocupava nos últimos anos, o que claramente assustou Steve porque ele já tirava sua mão de mim. Mas depois desse primeiro toque, tinha certeza que estava viciado e não permitiria que meu jeito idiota o afastasse, por isso eu pego sua mão com as minhas e ficamos por alguns segundos nos olhando antes dele ligar novamente o carro e voltar pra sua casa.

Desde então, são situações discretas mas que não passam despercebidas por Robin: a forma como ele coloca a mão nas minhas costas quando estamos andando por uma rua mais quieta da cidade, como deito a cabeça em seu ombro quando estamos assistindo filme ou as vezes que pego no sono de mãos dadas com ele, deitado no colchão que fica permanente ao lado de sua cama pra quando estou lá e um dos dois (ou os dois ao mesmo tempo) está assustado para dormir sozinho.

Portanto os nossos toques na piscina são completamente naturais, mas meu plano pra hoje não é só esse e Steve percebe quando eu tiro minhas pernas do entorno dele para poder entrar na água ao seu lado.

Ficamos lado a lado, ombros encostados. Sua respiração não está tão calma mas eu prefiro acreditar que é porque estamos cruzando alguns limites. Minha mão viaja até a sua e ele a segura firmemente. Agora minha respiração também não está tão calma.

“Steve, eu…”

“Me ajuda a voltar a nadar.” Ele me corta.

Então eu dou a ele todas as aulas que um iniciante precisaria mesmo que ele já soubesse nadar e só precisasse voltar a ter confiança na atividade de novo. No último mês, além de salva-vidas, iniciei algumas aulas para crianças e isso me ajudou. Ensinei a ele a mergulhar, mostrei como deveriam ser as braçadas, andamos de uma borda a outra – quase sempre de mãos dadas e nesse último momento interlaçamos nossos dedos quando chegamos na parte mais funda da piscina.

“Certo, Steve,” eu digo, ficando de frente para ele. “A última parte é boiar. Estarei aqui o tempo inteiro.” Coloco uma das minhas mãos em suas costas, no encontro de seus ombros, e sinto seu impulso para que fique deitado. Minha outra mão vai para seu quadril, estabilizando seu corpo. Steve me olhava até que eu ajeitei nossos corpos e então fechou os olhos quando percebeu minha total atenção ao seu rosto. Eu sorri.

_Estou tão apaixonado._

“Billy… pode me soltar. Aos pouquinhos.”

Devagar, tirei minhas mãos do seu corpo já sentindo falta da sensação da sua pele mas muito feliz por ele não ter entrado em desespero. Percebi seu autocontrole para não afundar e acompanhei de perto quando começava a flutuar para mais longe de onde estávamos.

“Quer tentar nadar um pouquinho?” Eu sussurro, minutos depois de muito silêncio e de observar de perto seus movimentos, e mesmo assim ele se assusta, engolindo um pouco de água, ficando de pé novamente e tossindo. Quando para, Steve começa a rir. “Que foi?”

Mas ele não consegue parar e logo estou rindo com ele, até nossas barrigas doerem e algumas gotas em nosso rosto deixarem de ser só água com cloro.

Agora que o sol já se foi e as luzes acenderam automaticamente, Steve contra elas e os olhos apertados por conta do seu sorriso, ele parecia mais lindo do que nunca. Estávamos bem próximos e não contenho uma das minhas mãos que se apoia em sua cintura. Automaticamente ele dá mais um passo na minha direção e, com receio, sobe as mãos pelos meus braços até se encontrarem na minha nuca.

“Tudo bem?” Ele me pergunta.

“Mais que bem, Steve.”

Nossos narizes se tocam e por mais que eu queira e lute pra continuar olhando-o, minhas pálpebras se fecham. _Eu não acredito!_

Não me movo porque não tenho coragem, não quero pressionar nada nem quero quebrar o momento então eu só espero. Mas não espero por muito tempo porque ele encosta sua boca na minha e por alguns segundos só fica assim antes de realmente começar a me beijar.

Suas mãos dançam pelo meu cabelo molhado e eu aperto sua cintura enquanto nossos lábios se misturam, nossas línguas se tocam e dentes se batem levemente. Vez ou outra um gemido descontrolado e quase imperceptível escapa da minha boca. Puxo-o comigo até a borda da piscina para poder me apoiar porque tenho medo de tombar para trás a qualquer momento e quando alcançamos a parede, ele se encosta todo em mim nos fazendo gemer – dessa vez consciente e audivelmente – porque nossas virilhas se encaixam.

“Bil…” ele sussurra meu nome ainda com a boca colada na minha.

“Eu quero ouvir você falando assim comigo sempre. Combinado?”

Nós começamos a rir e finalmente nos separamos, mesmo que minhas mãos continuem em sua cintura e seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. “Estava pensando nisso a um tempo.” Steve confessa sem vergonha alguma de olhar nos meus olhos.

E pela primeira vez na vida eu sinto que realmente tem alguém olhando pra mim, desde que minha mãe se foi.

“Eu também, Steve, mas não tinha certeza como você se sentia.”

Ele sorri e me dá um beijo rápido. “Vamos lá pra casa.”

Seu convite é uma promessa. De _mais_.

* * *

Quando chegamos, a primeira coisa que Steve faz é ter certeza que os pais realmente não estão e me leva pra piscina, jogando-me de roupa e tudo na água e entrando logo depois. Ele entra e vem para os meus braços quase que imediatamente.

“Você me molhou, inteiro, baby.” Eu digo mordendo a curva do seu pescoço.

“Ainda estou com medo, Billy,” ele sussurra contra meu ombro.

“Eu sei. É natural… eu cuido de tudo, tá bom? Mesmo que você tenha me molhado inteiro e precisará me emprestar uma troca de roupa.” Respondo beijando exatamente onde mordi.

“Não pretendo deixar você vestido por muito tempo hoje.”

Sua voz está rouca e seus olhos escuros, como os meus devem estar. Eu lambo meus lábios, a expectativa já fervendo em minha virilha.

Passamos o resto do tempo na piscina, até estar frio demais, e quando pegamos no sono estamos deitados juntos em sua cama, aproveitando o calor dos braços um do outro, a coberta nos escondendo do mundo enquanto nos beijamos.

Steve realmente cumpriu sua pretensão de me deixar sem roupa nessa noite.

**Author's Note:**

> Título inspirado na música Nightswimming do R.E.M.


End file.
